


Let Me Breathe You In

by hemmotoxicity



Series: My Youth Is Yours [10]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmotoxicity/pseuds/hemmotoxicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has always liked his birthdays, but this one takes the cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Breathe You In

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Follow You" by Bring Me The Horizon.

Luke's fifteenth birthday falls on a Saturday.

 

Mr. and Mrs. Hemmings have always made a big deal out of that particular day — whether it was because he was the youngest out of all the Hemmings boys or because he dressed like the daughter they never had, Luke hadn't the slightest idea; all he knows is that his parents were bound to have something up their sleeve on the day he gets a year older.

 

Which was why Mrs Hemmings nearly blew her top off when it became apparent that none of them would be home for Luke's birthday — Mr Hemmings had won a three-day trip to Bangkok for the two of them whilst Ben and Jack were all tied up with coursework, leaving Luke to his own devices.

 

"Mum, I'll be fine. It's not like I'll _really_ be alone, anyway. Calum's sleeping over."

 

This earns a fond little eye roll from his mother, one hand coming up to wave dismissively.

 

"Of course he is. He might as well move in, at the rate he's going. I'm pretty sure he's spent more hours here than in his own house since k — "

 

Now it's Luke's turn to roll his eyes, giving Mrs Hemmings a slight push in the direction of the car.

 

"You're rambling, mum. Go. We'll be fine."

 

He sinks into the couch beside Calum a few minutes later, having watched his parents pull out of the driveway and waving at them until they were out of sight. The first _Captain_ _America_ film is paused at the _Paramount_ logo when his eyes land on the screen, and Calum dutifully presses 'play' before placing a bowl of popcorn on Luke's lap.

 

There isn't really any talking after that, both boys far too absorbed in the MCU to engage the other in conversation. It wasn't as if they needed to fill the surrounding space with chatter, anyway. This — his back pressed against Calum's chest and his head tucked under the taller boy's chin — was more than enough for Luke.

 

He thinks he must've fallen asleep at some point. When he comes to, a young Loki is staring back at him from the television screen, smiling at Thor before rushing to their father's side.

 

"You hungry?" Calum asks, and Luke hums out a reply.

 

"A little."

 

"Want me to order in?"

 

"Hmm. Please."

 

He's still a little groggy, and his head falls back against Calum's chest, eyes teetering on the edge of slipping shut.

 

"Hey Luke?"

 

It's barely above a whisper, and Luke lifts his head to look up at the older boy, brows raised expectantly.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Happy birthday."

 

That's all the warning he gets before warm lips mold against his — and the kiss is brief, chaste, but it makes his heart stutter all the same.

 

Luke grins. Calum smiles back. They don't talk about it.


End file.
